OUR STORY : Kiyoshi and You
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [SEMI CANON] - [Kiyoshi x Readers] / Kumpulan drabbles mengenai kisahmu bersama dengan Kiyoshi Teppei. /Mind to RnR?
1. Awing

**PAIRING : Kiyoshi Teppei x Readers/YOU**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Mengambil setting dan latar yang sama seperti dalam animenya namun ada beberapa yang dimodifikasi oleh Author, Menggunakan Reader's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kisahmu bersama dengan Kiyoshi Teppei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR STORY : Kiyoshi and You**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**][-1. Awing-][**

Andai waktu bisa dipercepat, maka aku ingin hari ini terlewat begitu saja. Bosan rasanya jika hanya berdiri di lapangan untuk sekedar mendengarkan pidato atau ceramah dari Kepala Sekolah. Aku akan sangat mengantuk.

Namun… Hey! Ini sudah jam berapa? Mengapa upacaranya belum juga dimulai? Semua murid telah berkumpul di lapangan, bersiap untuk mengikuti kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan seminggu sekali ini. Termasuk diriku yang memaksakan hadir meski dirasa tubuhku sedang kurang sehat.

Oh, ayolah! Jika memang acaranya tak akan dilaksanakan maka lebih baik aku…

"KAMI BERJANJI…!"

_Are_? Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar berteriak di atas—tempat yang biasa digunakan Kepala Sekolah untuk menyampaikan pidatonya. Rasa kantukku menghilang seketika. Siapa ia? Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Ataukah aku saja yang kurang bergaul sehingga tak bisa mengenalinya? Ah, entahlah! Yang jelas wajah lelaki itu terasa asing bagiku.

"KAMI ANGGOTA TIM BASKET, TAHUN INI AKAN BERPARTISIPASI DI TURNAMEN NASIONAL DAN MENJADI TIM NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG."

Dahiku mengernyit ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya. Jadi ia adalah anggota Tim Basket. Memangnya sejak kapan sekolah ini memiliki Tim Basket? Ah, ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang bertanya-tanya mengenai hal demikian. Orang-orang di sekitarku pun saling berbisik hal yang sama.

Wajahnya tampan. Surai kecoklatannya bergerak lambat tertiup angin nakal yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona di bawah naungan sinar mentari pagi. Rahangnya tegas, bahunya kokoh dan tegap. Aku rasa ia memang pantas menjadi seorang pemain basket.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Hm, menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang ya. Lalu apa maksudnya ia berbicara seperti itu di depan semua orang? Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan penuh semangat, percaya diri, dan penuh kesungguhan itu. Aku tak pernah melihat orang seperti ia sebelumnya. Unik sekali. Bahkan aku yakin orang lain belum tentu berani melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Meneriakkan keinginan serta mimpinya di hadapan semua orang. Sungguh tindakan yang sangat berani!

"KELAS 1E NOMOR 7, KIYOSHI TEPPEI."

Jadi namanya Kiyoshi Teppei, kelas 1E. Akan kuingat kau sebagai lelaki pemberani yang berhasil menarik empati serta kekaguman dari dasar hatiku. Ya, aku kagum padamu. Sikap yang kau tunjukkan mengajarkan banyak hal bagiku, begitupun bagi semua orang.

_Jangan pernah takut untuk bermimpi! Dan berusahalah dengan keras agar mimpi itu bisa terwujud. Karena setiap ada keinginan, pasti ada jalan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Kali ini aku membuat cerita dengan chara utama Kiyoshi.**

**Aku sangat mengaguminya 3**

**Selain tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, kepribadiannya pun sangat mengagumkan. Sungguh sempurna!**

**Dia benar-benar tife lelaki idamanku (*_*) #Fangirlingan#**

**Ne, menurut kalian gimana? :D**


	2. First Meeting

**][-2. First Meeting-][**

Ya ampun! Sial.

Aku benar-benar terlambat. Gerbang sekolahnya telah tertutup. Sempurna sekali hidupku. Di hari pertamaku sebagai murid di sekolah ini, aku malah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sama sekali bukan mencerminkan diriku. Ini semua gara-gara bus yang kunaiki tadi tiba-tiba saja mogok, dan terpaksa aku menunggu hingga selesai diperbaiki karena jarak menuju ke sekolah masihlah sangat jauh. Lagipula tak ada bus atau angkutan umum lain yang berlalu lalang tadi.

Dan lihat sekarang! Aku mengalami keterlambatan pertama dalam hidupku. Selama ini aku tak pernah datang terlambat, selalu menghargai dan memanfaatkan waktuku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Uh, aku merasa ternoda!

Menatap nanar pintu gerbang di hadapanku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa demi bisa memasukinya. Jika saja aku terlambat hanya beberapa menit saja, itu tak akan terlalu menjadi masalah. Penjaga pun pasti akan sedikit memaklumi dan member toleransi.

Namun hey! Keterlambatanku ini terlalu parah. Satu jam. Pantas saja jika penjaga itu tak mengijinkanku masuk.

Huft. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang? Pulang saja dan menyerah atau…

Tunggu dulu! Kedua mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Perlahan aku melangkah mendekati sosok lelaki yang tengah berusaha untuk memanjat dinding belakang sekolah. Hm, kurasa iapun datang terlambat sepertiku dan melakukan suatu kecurangan agar bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa bersusah payah membujuk penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang.

Dan bingo! Aku mengenal lelaki ini. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahku seraya berkata: "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kiyoshi-_san_?"

Tubuhnya nampak menegang. Terkejut. Perlahan memutar kepala menoleh ke belakang, masih dengan posisi berjongkok diatas dinding kokoh nan tinggi itu. Bersiap untuk melompat namun terganggu oleh suaraku yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas lega mengalun dari bibir Kiyoshi, "Membuat kaget saja. Aku datang terlambat dan sedang melakukan usaha agar bisa tetap masuk ke sekolah. Lalu kau sendiri?" Jawaban yang sungguh polos dan terus terang. Tersenyum bodoh sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Senyumanmu kian lebar, "Kita mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi … Apakah kau bisa membantuku agar aku tak harus kembali pulang ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja." Kiyoshi tersenyum ramah. Melompat ke bawah kemudian berjongkok di hadapanku. "Naiklah! Aku akan membantumu dulu."

Tanpa sungkan dan ragu aku segera naik keatas bahu kokohnya itu. "Arigatou, Kiyoshi-_san_." Aku merasa wajahku sedikit menghangat sekarang. Namun tak ada pilihan lain bukan? Aku harus melakukan ini.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kiyoshi nampak bingung. Berusaha menaikkan tubuhku keatas dinding hingga selamat sampai tujuan.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kiyoshi Teppei kelas 1E nomor 7 yang berjanji akan mengikuti turnamen nasional dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Aku tak akan pernah lupa." Kembali tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah terkejutnya.

Kiyoshi mengembangkan senyum hangatnya, penuh percaya diri. "Tentu. Kami tak akan mengingkari janji." Kini ia telah berada di sampingku. Meski tubuhnya tinggi besar, namun ternyata gerakkannya cepat dan gesit.

Setelah itu ia melompat ke bawah terlebih dulu seraya kembali berkata, "Lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Mohon bantuannya, Kiyoshi-_san_!" Aku tersenyum demi menutupi kegugupanku. Melompat sembari memejamkan kedua mata karena takut.

Dan hupp! Kiyoshi menangkap tubuhku dengan sempurna. Aku membuka mata perlahan, mendapati bola mata indah milik yang tengah menatapku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku [Full Name], kelas 1C. Salam kenal."

Inilah pertama kalinya aku bertemu secara langsung serta berbicara dengan Kiyoshi Teppei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

_**Tsukuro Reiko &amp; **_**_Hikako 737_: **Iya aku suka banget ma Kiyoshi. Yosh, kita sama. #_High five_#

Dia emang sempurna untuk dijadiin suami :3

Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama updatenya! :D

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
